1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel structures and is particularly directed to spacing means mounted on the panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since wall panels are subject to expansion and contraction due to climatic temperature changes, a space must be provided between the edges of adjacent panels when mounted on a wall to prevent buckling of the panels when they expand and the exposing of the wall when the panels contract. Therefore, a definite and predetermined measured space is required between panels. This is accomplished by placing an article of the desired size between the panels as they are mounted on the wall and then removed after the panels have been fastened to the wall. This operation is not only time consuming but there is also the danger of forgetting to remove the spacers. The present invention avoids these objections by providing means permanently mounted on the rear surface of the panels and breakaway when the panels expand.